Snowflake Possession
by Colored Neon
Summary: Jack loves her. She's his to love, his to protect, and his to claim anytime he wants. So what if he's possessive of her, he doesn't care. After all, everything she is belongs to the one and only winter sprite that is him, and all he wants to do is be with her now.


Jack's Pov

"Can I go now?" I wined. Sure, being in North's workshop is cool and all but why be here when I can be with..."NO," North yelled, interrupting my thoughts. I know being a guardian is important but I really didn't want to stay in North's noisy shop with the cookie loving elves, toy making yetis, Tooth, North, Sandy, or the kangaroo. I sat back down on the couch I was sitting on for the past 3 hours.

"AAHHH,"I just about had enough of this. Even though I'm 318 years old, they still treat me like a kid. I hate it. I just wanted to get out of here and be with her.

"When can I LEAVE?" I said, basically yelling leave.

"Soon," North said calmly back. They knew, they all knew why I wanted to leave, but that didn't stop the kangaroo from asking.

"Why you in such a rush, mate?" he said, even though he knew why. I gridded my teeth while answering though them,"You know why."

"Can't say I do?" he smirked. My grip on my staff tightened. "YOU...KNOW..WHY." I said again but louder. I was angry but now it was growing and it only grew more when his smirk widen.

"Oh, yeah," he said, as if just remembered the reason,"She's still a beauty."

I snapped right then and there. I was up from the couch and standing in front of the kangaroo in 3 seconds flat. I leaned in close and stared into his eyes. My left hand tightened into a fist, while my right was gripping my staff so tight it felt like I was going to snap it in half.

"Want to say that again," I said, my anger and jealousy controlling my every move. I wanted to hit him for saying that. I hated the thought of other guys thinking she's beautiful. I hated the thought of other guys saying that she's beautiful, especially in front of me. I gripped my staff tighter, starred into his eyes and put all my anger into the words I was saying darkly.

**"If you don't want to become a popsicle,"** I looked at him again. anger and jealousy glazing over my eyes,**"Don't say that again, Kangaroo."**

**"I'm a bunny,"** his smirk and amused gleam in his eyes was gone. Replaying them was a disapproving frown and murderess stare. We stood there like that. Nether one of us daring to move. I just started into the kangaroo's eyes as he stared back. If felt like hours had passed before someone intervened.

"Stop it, both of you!" Tooth yelled, flying over to us and pushing us a part. "Bunnymund, stop teasing Jack and Jack," She turned to me, "stop being so...so...,"

"So what?" I said, still angry at the kangaroo.

"So possessive." My eyes widen, out of all the people I know, I would think she would know why I was so possessive and protective of her. My eyes went back to normal and a smirk twisted its way onto my face. I looked at the hummingbird woman,

"Tooth, no offense, but I'm possessive of her because," I took a breath, "SHE...IS...MINE." I said slowly, taking a breath between each word. She sighed and looked down, then looking back up at me.

"Jack, I know she's yours, but..," she was cut off by Sandy rushing into the conversation. He was desperately trying to tell Tooth something but the shapes above his head were changing to fast for anyone to make out.

"Sandy." Tooth yelled, "calm down." But Sandy kept on swing his arms and the shapes kept on changing. "Sandy," Tooth said, placing her hands on her arms and placing them at his side.

"If you don't calm down no one will understand you." He took a breath and looked at her. The sand above his head quickly shaped to form the first picture. It was small and looked human but the small wings on its back said other wise. It looked like it had feathers all over its body and had long feathers attached to its back and fell down pass its feet that made a weird half skirt. The little human bird had a feather sticking up on its head for hair and had a little beak for a nose. Tooth was still at a lost but I recognized it.

"Sandy, isn't that one of Tooth's mini fairies?" As soon as I said that Sandy broke from Tooth's grasp and rushed towards me nodding his head so fast that just looking at him give me a headache.

"So, it's about one of Tooth's fairies." He nodded his head.

"What about my fairies?" Tooth asked turning Sandy back to her. Sandy wasted no time in changing the picture. The next one was the same fairy but it was holding something small. I couldn't see what it was but I guess Tooth did.

"So, it's about one of my fairies that has a tooth." Sandy nodded his head. The picture changed, it showed the same fairy and tooth flying fast. Then the fairy collided with what looked like a elf holding up one end of a giant bowl of cookie dough. The tooth went flying up into the air as the fairy watched. The next thing Sandy showed us made me laugh but made tooth horrified. The tooth fell and landed in the cookie dough. I blurted out laughing, leaning on my staff for support watching the fairy and elves look though the dough with panic written on there faces.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY JACK," Tooth yelled, her face red with anger.

"Not to you but to me that's hilarious." I laughed while Tooth turned back around to Sandy.

"Have they found the tooth yet?" Sandy shook his head and made a cancel sign appear above his head.

"WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?" Tooth yelled in a panic. She grasped Sandy's hand and leaped into the air and flew to the door at top speed. She paused, turned back to at me and yelled, "DON'T GO ANYWHERE, I'M STILL NOT DONE TALKING TO YOU ABOUT HER." Then she flew out the door with Sandy dangling from her hand. A couple of seconds later North bust out yelling, "Done! " but when he looked around he only found me.

"Vere are the others?" He question.

"Tooth dragged Sandy out to help her with a tooth problem and the kangaroo hopped off somewhere, but that's not important." I said, slowly making my way to the door.

"You said we were done here, right."

"Yes," he said. "Then I don't have to stay here any longer so with that I'll see you later North." I said as I opened the door and started to walk out. "Wait, Jack," I gridded my teeth. I was so close to getting out of here. I turned back to North, "yes," I said trying to say it kindly. North's face softened and his eyes held a kind gleam in them. "When you see her, tell her I said hello." My features softened and a smile stretched a crossed my face "will do North," I said as I flew out of the door think of being in her arms once again.

Few Minutes Later 

I was flying though the air as fast as I could. I even asked the wind to help me go faster, but I still wasn't fast enough. I wanted to see her, I wanted to see her, NOW! I know I'm possessive of her and hate to have her not at my side for mare then 2 seconds, but I can help it. I love her, I LOVE HER!

"WIND, any way we can go faster?" I yelled desperately. The next thing I know I was shooting though the air at light speed. The color and shapes morphed together to make a long tunnel of light of white with streaks of color here and there every now and then.

"Come on, come o.._THUMP_ "OW," I said softly. Sitting up I realized that I landed head first into a snow bank.

"NOT FUNNY," I said angrily but playfully. A blast of wind gently blew a cross my face as if to say sorry then, as fast as it came, it was gone. When I was done brushing off all the snow, I looked up, a huge smile danced a crossed mt face. There in front of me was the Northern Lights. Yeah, I live in the North Pole, sue me, but i don't live with North in his shop. A guy can only take so much of the Russian Santa, tooth attacking Tooth Fairy, sleep deprived Sandman, and the Easter Kangaroo. I came back from dreamland, looking straight a head I smiled brightly. Right in front of me was a log cottage. It was a small, two story cottage but it was perfect. It was made of a rare white wood, that blended perfectly with the snow. All the windows were ice but they were colored blue. Some panels being light blue while the others were a darker shade. On each window, a snowflake was craved in a darker shade of blue and had white leaves decorating the sides. The lights from the aurora made the snow dance with color that remedied me of her.

"Neon," I thought lovingly, "I'm home." I started walking to the door, as happiness grew so did my pace. I was practically running and I was only half way to the door. I started to slow when the door was closing in and once I reached it I thrust my hand out and griped the door handle. I was about to turn it when a idea popped into my head. I smiled at the thought. I retracted my hand and reached down to pick up a hand full of snow. I then packed it together. Once I had a, larger then most sized, snowball I floated up to the cottage and stood there. I looked at the lights then at the snowball.

"Aurora," I whispered as I reached back my hand with the snowball in tow, aiming for the blue part of the light. "Do your thing!" I yelled as I threw the snowball at the lights. I watched as the ball hit the lights and a blue explosion of blues, silvers, and whites, came out of the hole I made. The lights grew brighter and brighter. It got so bright that I had to look away. There was a cool blast of wind then the brightness started to dull. I looked up and saw the hole was gone and something was floating down to me. I reached out my hand and the object landed gently in it. It was a white flower as white as snow but each petal was painted with a blue that matched the blue lights of the aurora. I blew cold wind on it and the snow flower froze.

"There," I said victoriously, "now it won't melt." Neon loved the things I made for her, especially the gifts that weren't a solid color. Why, simple. She loves colors, which is one of the reasons the cottage was next to the aurora. Neon loves color but her love of colors goes deeper then that. It's in her blood, literally. Neon's blood is a real liquid rainbow and because of that she can some how control colors. She could strip away colors as fast as she could give them back or change. Also, because of her powers her hair and eyes are very different than other kids which cause her to be alone a lot, but she said that never bothered her. I remember the first time I saw her. I was playing with a bunch of other kids when I heard someone cry. I looked around and saw that it was a little girl dressed in a pink winter jacket, light pink pants, and pink and white boots. On her hands were gloves that had a cartoon bunny face on them and on her head was a pink hat that had ears attached that drooped down the side of her face which made her look like a girl with floppy bunny ears.

"A fan of the kangaroo no doubt." I thought but more importantly, why was she crying, I don't know because as soon as I started walking towards her, another girl appeared next to her, that girl was Neon.

"What's wrong?' I heard her say. Her voice gave even me chills. It was light and soft but no where near fragile or breakable. It was angelic but ground at the same time. Just hearing her voice made me do a head spin.

"No one will..(sniff)..will pway wit me," I heard the little girl say. Neon nodded her head, "What's your name?"

The girl looked at her with teary eyes, "Bunny."

"Bunny?" Neon questioned, "Is that really your name or what you want to be called?"

"My name in Bunny," the girl yelled hopping up and down with each word. Neon laughed a beautiful laugh. It sound like chiming bells or hundreds of angels children laughing.

"Ok Bunny. I'm Neon, do you want to see something?" Neon asked. Bunny, as she wanted to be called, nodded her head. Neon lifted her hands and laid them on top of each other, fingers pointing in different ways. She then started to curl her hands as if cupping something and squeezed. After a while her hand relaxed and she lifted her hand and resting , in midair, between her hands was a glowing, moving sphere of color. It was purple and blue but it moved, morphed, and shaped as of it was alive. Bunny starred at it in awe, and so did i. I quietly floated over and above them to see what this color girl would do. Neon then lightly threw the orb into the air and it gently flouted back down rested 1 or 2 inches above her pointer finger.

"Ready," Neon said. Bunny nodded her head and I caught myself nodding too. She then lowered her finger and said, "watch the snow." As soon as she said that the orb went into the snow. At first nothing happened, but then the snow changed colors. Instead of white there were bright blues, purple, and yellows, neon green, orange and reds, hot pinks and magenta. Lights, cools, deeper colors and others were scattered around. Bunny jumped up and down, giggling and grinning from ear to ear. I, on the other hand, stood there(in the air) in shock. How in the world did she do that?

"How..how did you do that?" I heard bunny ask though joy fulled eyes. Neon smiled. She said that as long as she could remember she could always control color. Why could she do that, she didn't know, nor was she curious to find out. She said that just knowing she could do something so wonderful was enough for her and she didn't need to know the why. Neon then started to tell more about herself to Bunny, with me listening very closely to what she was saying. She said that she was a only child and her mother and father had died in a car crash and she was the only one that lived. Neon said that she lived with her grandma who she said was her only friend because all the other kids her age either picked on her or would not brother with her because of her hair and eyes. Bunny asked her questions every know and then and Neon was happy to answer them. One question was how old she was and Neon answered that she was 16. That made me smile she was around my age and it made me feel less like a pervert. But what I didn't get was how those other kids didn't see her beauty. Anyone could tell she was a knock out. She could have any boy she wanted wrapped around her finger and pull the strings on any number of boys hearts and yet no one could get past her hair color or eyes to see it. Neon and Bunny kept on talking the whole time and I quietly listened, enjoying every minute of it. But what made me happy the most was also the thing that shocked me. Bunny asked what Neon favorite season and Neon simple said, "Winter." When I heard that my head shot up so fast that I gave myself a headache. Neon then was on to say why and with every word she said happiness grew more and more in my heart. She said that sense she can control color the whole world is her canvas but she never liked the thought of taking somethings color away. She said that in winter the snow made everything white so she didn't have to take away anything to change or give a color. I swore then and there I fell in love with the rainbow girl. As they kept talking, the sun started to set.

"It's getting late." I heard Neon say, "maybe you should go."

"But..I don't wat troo. I wat troo talk to you some more." Bunny whined, "Can I talk to you more some other time?" Neon just looked at her. she then looked at the ground. Then, a smile made its way on to her face and her eyes dance with a joy and a bright idea flash though them. She then started to draw in the snow. She drew a large circle then she drew 2 smaller circle just below and connected them. She then drew two smaller ovals, one on each side of the circle. Then she drew what looked like a head on top of that circle and attached two ovals to its head. When she was done a drawing of a bunny was left in the snow.

"Bunny," Bunny said. Neon nodded her head. She then placed a hand on the drawing and then the lines started to glow. Neon then moved her hand to the drawings head and the next thing I know a cream or vanilla colored liquid started to pour into the lines and run throughout the drawing. As more of the liquid poured into it, it started to become 3D, as if it was covered with ice and it slowly started to melt from the top to the bottom. But when the bunny was half way revealed it stopped. Neon then moved her hand down and grabbed the bunny by the waist and lifted it. I couldn't believe it. In Neon's hand was a real cream colored stuff bunny.

"BUNNY!" Bunny yelled with joy. Neon laughed.

"Yes, yes it is," she said as she handed the stuff toy over to her. Bunny took it and hugged the toy close to to her.

"That's for you," Neon said, "it's also a promise to see you again." Bunny's eyes went wide. Tears of joy started to collect in her eyes.

"Thank you," Bunny said as she gave Neon a quick hug and then ran off home. From that day on I always watched her, from a distance of course. I never got close enough for her to see me, not like she could. Of coarse I didn't know that at the time. When she was around I would make it snow just for her. I loved to watch her play in the snow like a 5 year old and watch her laugh at herself for her silliness. Yeah, I fill in love and I fill hard. I sighed at the memory.

"I need to stop having flashbacks in random places," I said as I flouted back down to the ground with the flower in tow. I pass by the window to your bed room when I stopped. The window was open. I smirked,

"I'll surprise her by going though here" I said. I flouted over and quietly open the window a bit and slipped though. When I was in I closed the window and softly locked it, making sure that Neon didn't hear me. I looked around the room. It was the same room I had getting use to over the years. The silver painted walls had large glowing ice crystals growing out of the corners at made the room softly glow at night. The trim and doors were covered by white stained frost and the ceiling had ice crystals hanging down that held white light of the aurora that lit the room. On the right side of the room was the white hand carved end tables and in between them was the dark blue and white bed and on my side of the bed was a blue teddy bear that was covered with snowflakes. It was a birthday present she made for me and I always kept it with me.

"The bed," I thought. A loving and lustful smirk dance a cross my face. Hey, you can't blame a guy for thinking about it . We been together for 128 years, it was going to happen. I shook my head trying to get rid of the thought. I looked around the room, she wasn't there.

"Where is she?"I thought. I tried to think but my thoughts kept on getting interrupted by running water. "Running water?" I question. I looked over and saw that the bathroom door was creaked open and steam was coming out. My mind began to wonder though the images that were playing in my head. I shook it again.

"I really need to stop that." I said out loud not noticing that the water had stopped. I was looking at the ground when I heard a door creek and when I looked up, the scene I saw floored me. It was Neon wrapped in a towel with water droplets sliding down her skin teasing me with every touch. The towel as slightly wet due to the water so it clung to her and showed of her curvy body. Her hair was already dry thinks to her powers so it was back to its bright colored self that reminded me so much of the aurora. As I starred dumbly at her she smiled. Her eyes(you have to scroll down some) dancing with joy and love she held for me.

"Hey," she said sweetly, "your home." I said nothing, I couldn't. The words in my head wouldn't find there way to my mouth and it didn't help with all the bad images in my head right now. Neon head tiled to the side as if she were curious about something.

_"MAN, does she have any idea what that does to me?_"

"Jack," she said curiously as she walked towards me. My grip on my staff tighten and my knuckles began to turn white. "Are you ok?" she said as she stood in front of me. She, still in the dang towel, placed her hand on my face, trying to get my attention. Her hand felt hot against my cold skin and the bubbling sensation of the love and lust from earlier were coming back, but this time with a vengeance. She just looked at me though innocent eyes not knowing the inter fight that raged inside me. I looked away knowing that if I looked into her eyes my control would snap

"Jack," she said again sweetly. She raised her other hand and placed it on my cheek. She then turned my head back to look at her. As I looked into her eyes I felt my control braking.

"Jack," My will snipped. The way she said my name like that, so sweetly and so lovingly, just broke me. The next thing I knew I had her pinned up against the wall. My staff laying on the floor behind me, a long with the flower. I don't know what came over me, I just wanted her, I wanted her NOW. I kissed her hard as my arms wrapped around her waist and lift her up. She, in turn, wrapped her legs around my waist to support her as I repined her to the wall. One of her arms snaked around my neck and threaded its head into my soft snow white hair while the other one just gripped my shoulder. I couldn't control my body, the love and lust that I only held for her was controlling my every move and frankly I don't think I or she cared. She broke the kiss a minute later but that didn't stop my searching lips from latching on to her neck and sucking on it.

_"Jack"_ she grasped and that made a shiver of lust rack though my body. I pulled my mouth away from her neck and looked up at her. Her multi colored eyes were glowing brighter with color and in them I could see my own. They were a darker shade of blue then my normal light blue. I could also see the lust that was glazing over in my eyes. As I stared I noticed that with every deep breath she took caused her chest to rub up against mine. A deep growl escaped from my throat her soft chest unconventionally rubbed my hard some more. I was still lost in the sensation when she finally spoke.

_"Did...did you real-really miss me tha-that much?"_ she said still grasping for air from the kiss.

"You have no idea," I growl huskily. "how bad I wanted you." and with that I slammed by lips back on her's. She moaned into the kiss with only made my arms and hand tighten around her, as if she would disappear if i let go. I broke that kiss knowing that she would need air soon, even though i could hold my breath for much longer. I moved down and rested my head in the crook of her neck. I took a deep breath breathing in her scent. Her skin smelled like her mint and chocolate body wash mixed in with her cherry scented shampoo and natural scent drove me crazy. I leading my head a bit when I noticed a soft light blue glow in the corner of my eye. When I looked, I could only smile. Just below where her neck met her collar was a glowing blue snowflake.

I reached up my hand and brushed my thumb over it. It, in turn to this action, glowed brighter. I smiled. I remembered how she got that mark. It was after the first time was made love. That snowflake claimed her as mine and bound her to me forever. The day she got that mark was the beginning of my happiness. Thanks to that mark she became immortal,_hence being together for 128 years_, became immune to the cold,_she could walk outside with out a jacket and be totally fine_, and showed EVERYONE that she was OFF LIMITS.,_take that kangaroo_. Still smiling, I leaned forward and kissed the mark.

_"Jack,"_ she moaned.

"_Neon_," I growled back, my voice dripping in lust. I couldn't take it anymore. I threw her onto the bed. I stripped off my jacket and crawled after her. When I got my body over her's I starred down at her. Her hair was a mess from earlier but it made her all the more desirable to take. She was still wearing that stupid towel, that hindered my view of her body, but it had become loose so it was showing me more of her body then before. Her chest moved up and down in a teasing rhythm as the towel moved with it. It teasing me too with every caress it made on her body. Her arms were bent to were her hands were beside her head and I was pinning them down. While her legs were slightly spread to were one of my legs could fit in between. At this moment, I thought she couldn't look any more beautiful. I unpinned her hands and wrapped them around my my neck. I then bent down and captured her lips in a burning kiss, one which she returned just as passionately. Her right hand unwound itself from my neck and slid down my body only to come to a stop above my heart. We pulled away, but kept our lips close enough to touch. Our eyes still closed, I smirked into her lips as she sweetly smiled back. As I have a mark on her that binds her to me, I also have a mark to binds me to her. One that, when I can, I talk about or even show off proudly. Unlike her's, my mark was more simple and more colorful. It was a heart that was made of different colors. But, one thing that was the same was that if we were happy, with the person said mark bound us to, or if the other was touching it, it would glow but, unlike her's were hers would glow, mine would glow and look like it was moving. I opened my eyes as she opened her's and moved her head back a little to rest her forehead against mine. We stayed there, just starring into each other eyes without a care in the world. She then lift her head up and using her other hand pulled my head back down to were my lips rested against her once again.

"_Jack_," she whispered softly against my lips. A low hungry growl escaped from my throat once again. I slammed my lips back on her's as I ripped the towel off her body the ripped off my remaining clothes. I honestly couldn't remember what happened after that. It was like I was their but just watching and feeling. Not able to control my body or my hands as I claimed her. I never though I would be so desperate for her touch or so controlling when it came to my body. But same the night went on her moans and highness of my name drove me to complete insanity. Her moans were only matched with my growls as we reach for sweet release and when we found it my name was the first thing she shouted before she entered bliss and mine was hers, as it should be. As we both came crashing down from the high, I came crashing down on the bed. Sweat and bliss covered our bodies as I pulled her close. I didn't have mush time to think as my eyes began to close. I looked over to Neon, to tell her I loved her, only to find the she was asleep. I just smiled sweetly, _"I seem to only smile for her," _I thought was I pulled the blankets over us. I pulled her closer into my arms and kiss her forehead before I surrendered myself to the domain of the sandman.

Few Hours Later

I starred at her as she lay sleeping. Neon had not moved from her spot I put her in before I joined her in sleep. Her head still laid on my right side of my chest and her ear above my heart, as her left hand rested on my chest. Her body laid half on half off my body, though I didn't mine. Her face held a peace and harmony that I was proud that I could bring her. That was something we also had in commend. We both were able to bring peace to one another just just being ourselves. I would often find myself resting my head in her chest with her arms wrapped around me as she held me close. I also find it easy to sleep when listening you the soothing rhythm of her heart. She would often tell me that by just being in my arms was soothing enough for her.

"Jack," I heard her say. I looked down only to find her looking up at me with a loving smile on her face. I smiled at her and place a sweet kiss on her lips. When I pulled away she snuggled into my side some more and I tighten my arms around her. I started to rub her back as I moved my left hand to her's. I lifted her left hand up to see if it was still there. When I caught sight of it I smiled down at her. She just laughed at my foolishness and kissed my chest.

"You know I'm not going to take it off." she giggled as she stared at the ring ringer of her left hand. Resting on it was a simple opal wedding ring I had specially made for her. I raided her hand and kissed the ring before I kiss her hand then trailed it up to her shoulder, collar bone, neck, cheek and finally her sweet lips. When she pulled away, her eyes sparked with loved and then she bent down and kissed my mark. She then rested her head back on my heart and closed her eyes. Before she fell asleep again she whispered, "_I love you Jack_." I kissed her on her mark then moved my lips to her forehead and kissed it. I whispered "_I love you to, Neon_," into her forehead before resting my head back on the pillow. As I closed my eyes, I though about my live before, my live now, and my live to come. All because of one girl my life went from loudly and dark to loving and bright and if this is what it what it is like now I couldn't wait for the future. As I drifted off into sleep once again, a couple of thing ran though my mine. I was the luckiest man alive because of her and I'll be set on fire if I let anything happen to her. She was made for me from the start and on one is a loud to take her. She is mine. Be belongs with me, to me, and only me. Her heart is mine to control as mine is her's. Her body is mine to please as mine is her's and her love is mine to dive into and drown in as my love his her's. Our everything belong to the other and both of us will never let that go. So, so what if people say I'm possessive, I don't care because the love we share is to important to me to let anyone ruin. I will, and will always be her snow lover. She will, and will always be my colored snowflake. The only snowflake I say is worth possessing.


End file.
